Public Dispute
by supergirl3684
Summary: Don and Charlie get into a fist fight at Don's work. Daddy Eppes isn't happy! WARNING: spanking of adults...don't like DON'T read!


**Public Dispute**

**SUMMARY:** Charlie and Don get into a fist fight at Don's place of work. Daddy Eppes isn't happy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Numb3rs or CBS

**TO:** Mary Anne cuz she gave me the wonderful idea of Don and Charlie getting into trouble and having Merrick call their dad! And a **special thanks** for listening to me whine about taking my break!

**WARNING:** OOC…sorry! I'm still trying to get the hang of the characters!!

**A/N:** Ok, here it is…my next Numb3rs fic…please be nice! I'm still battling a bit of writer's block so I apologize in advance! And this is my first fic since my break!!

Alan Eppes, patriarch of the Eppes family was angry. No, he was more then angry…he was furious. He stood over his two _ADULT_ sons and glared. Don, FBI agent, squirmed in his seat, feeling all of ten years old under his father's glare; his younger brother, Charlie, Professor at CalSi, paled noticeably.

With a final glare Alan took to pacing back in forth while lecturing. "Never before have I been so disappointed in you two. You two are adults! I expect you to behave yourself as such! You know better then to fight one another let alone fight in a place of business!"

Don looked down at the floor. 'How did we get into this mess?' he wondered to himself quietly. Beside him, Charlie was wondering the same thing. Alan stopped pacing and looked at his sons; he could tell they weren't listening to him.

"Look at me!" Alan thundered. "Go to your rooms and wait for me…NOW!"

The boys were in their separate rooms before they realized the irony of being sent to their rooms at their age. Finding some of his clothes in the closet, Don changed into some sweats and a t-shirt before lying down on the bed and allowing his mind to drift back to the events of earlier that day.

**-- FLASHBACK –**

The team looked haggard as they walked back into the office and to their desks; their heads were down as if trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. They had started the day in high spirits after getting what they thought was THE tip on the money laundering case they'd been working.

The only thing they found was a homemade explosive which went off before they were a safe distance from the building. Thankfully the only injury they had was Colby's sprained wrist.

Don didn't even look up till he heard someone call his name. He sighed and put on a fake smile when he saw it was his younger brother.

"Hey buddy," Don said. "What are you doing here? I though you had a seminar today?"

"I heard about the bomb. Are you guys ok?" Charlie's voice held a note of panic.

Don smiled at him and placed an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "We're fine Charlie; it was a little one and none of us are hurt. Are we guys?"

There was a chorus of no's as each agent's head shot up, their shoulders back, and smiles plastered their faces. Megan leaned against her desk while Colby and David went to get some coffee.

"Does Larry know?" Megan asked concerned about how her boyfriend was handling the news.

"That there was a bomb? Of course he does. That you're alright? I'm gonna guess no since none of you have the decency to call the people who worry about you." Charlie snapped.

Megan's eyes traveled to her boss who was staring back at her with equal astonishment; Charlie had never snapped at Megan before. Megan looked at the ground feeling guilty; knowing that the younger man was right. Don walked over to his younger brother and once again put an arm around him.

"What's the matter Chuck?" Don asked, hoping to lighten the moment by using one of Charlie's many nicknames.

Charlie pushed him away. "What do you mean what's the matter? How could you not call and tell me what happened? Do dad and I really not mean that much to you?" Charlie voice rose, "You know what Don? Screw you!"

Charlie turned to go to the elevators but was stopped by a hand firmly gripping his arm. He turned and glared at his brother. Don took half a step back, stunned at the look his brother was giving him. He started to speak but Charlie cut him off by pushing him back. Unprepared for the action Don stumbled back and would have fallen if it hadn't been for Megan.

"What the hell is your problem _Charlie_? I didn't call you because you were supposed to be in a seminar all day! I didn't think you'd hear about it and decided I'd tell you tonight!" Don couldn't stop himself from yelling.

"That's your problem! You yell at me about not thinking! Ya know what Don; you're all brawn and no brain." Charlie's tone had a meanness to it that shocked his older brother.

Don didn't even stop to think before he pushed Charlie so hard that the younger man went sprawling. Charlie jumped up and with all this strength punched Don in the jaw. Don stared at Charlie momentarily stunned before throwing his own punch.

From her spot Megan was powerless to stop the fight that had started so quickly. She tried to stand in between them but was pushed out of the way so hard that she stumbled and almost fell. Looking up and spotting David and Colby coming she motioned for them to hurry.

"Stop them," She ordered when she noticed that the two agents were too stunned to move.

Hearing the command Colby and David each ran the couple steps to their boss and their boss's brother. Being closer to Don's height Colby grabbed him around the waist and pulled back while David did the same to Charlie. The two agents held their charges as they tried to break away.

"Don, you have to stop before Marrick finds out," Colby whispered in his boss's ear.

Unfortunately the warning came too late. "What is the meaning of this?" An unwelcome voice joined in.

Don and Charlie both went limp and stared at each other breathing hard. It took the older a full two minute before he could turn around and looked at his boss.

"It isn't what it looks like sir," Don replied quickly.

"Really Agent Eppes; to me it looks like two brothers beating the crap out of one another. Did I miss something?" Director Marrick asked sarcastically. Don stayed silent knowing it was rhetorical question. He wondered briefly how his boss had found out.

Marrick had found out because his secretary had been on her way to get Don when the argument had started. She'd called the boss and he'd come quickly knowing the power that a younger brother could wield. During the elevator ride down Marrick had wondered how to handle the situation. He knew he should suspend his agent but it seemed unfair to punish one when both were at fault and beside, he needed the two brothers on the case.

Now he stood staring at the two brothers he was reminded of himself and his own older brother in almost the exact situation. He had to bite back a smile when he suddenly remembered seeing Alan lecturing his sons about arguing during one of Don's hospital stays.

Marrick gave the brother's a smile that sent chills down their backs. "Agent Eppes, return to your desk; you are confined until further notice. Professor Eppes, you may share a desk with Agent Sinclair; you too are confined until further notice. I will be in my office thinking of how to handle the situation."

The two brothers didn't even protest as they took their assigned seats. They didn't even look at each other. Megan, Colby, and David went about their business trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

-----------------------------------

It had been an hour since Marrick had gone back to his office. Don and Megan were talking about the case while David and Colby were listening to Charlie explain some math equations he was for the case. They were all so intent on talking that none of them saw the angry figure storming up to them.

"I get a call while I'm at work about my two _GROWN_ sons fighting!" An angry voice split through the air.

Don gasped and stood up while Charlie slinked down in his seat. It took a moment for the older brother to find his voice.

"D-dad…what are you doing here?" Don asked clearly confused and more then a tad panicked at the fire in his father's eyes.

"Why don't you tell me?" Alan Eppes suggested harshly.

Don shot a look at his brother and co-workers but was spared from saying anything by the presence of Director Merrick.

"Alan, thank you for coming down," he told the elder Eppes.

The two older men turned their attention to the brothers. Even at his age Don couldn't help but feel worried over his father's reaction. He felt, rather then saw, Charlie stand next to him. Instinctively he placed himself between the two older men and the youngest.

"I'm sorry about this Tom. I don't what has gotten into my children but rest assured I _will_ be dealing with it." Alan turned to look at the man he considered a friend.

"I'm sure you will. The boys are both done here for the day." Marrick informed him.

Alan and Marrick shook hands before Alan abruptly took hold of both his sons' arms and started to walk them to the elevator. He stopped just long enough to turn to David.

"Can you take care of Don and Charlie's cars please?" He asked softly.

"I'll take care of it Mr. Eppes." David quickly agreed.

"Thank you David," Alan replied as he walked his sons to the elevator.

Having been taught all their lives not to argue with their father in public, the boys waited until they were in the car to protest.

"What the hell is going on?" Don demanded to know.

"Seriously dad, we're not little kids anymore." Charlie added.

"You could have fooled me. I don't know what parts of you two don't fight one another you don't understand but you will soon enough." Alan's voice was harsh and all his two sons could do was stare at each other with slight panic.

**-- END FLASHBACK – **

Hearing a knock on a door down the hall brought Don back to the present. He quietly opened his door a crack and looked out. He watched Alan walk into Charlie's room and sighed. He closed the door and lay back down.

-------------------

Charlie looked up at his father from his desk; fear in his eyes. Alan sat on the bed, facing his youngest son. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before finally Alan broke the silence.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged and sighed. "I was worried about him and he didn't care."

Alan nodded knowingly. He'd had plenty of conversations with his oldest about calling home after something like today happened. Alan, though, had understood why Don was reluctant to call.

"You know that if he were hurt, we would be told Charlie. He doesn't let his teammates come over too often because he's worried about us associating them with him getting hurt. It's the same thing with the phone calls." Alan's voice was firm but gentle.

Charlie nodded his head; it didn't make things easier. He sighed and looked at his father; it was then he noticed the hair brush his father was holding in his hands. Charlie couldn't help but pale. He wanted to protest that he was an adult and it wasn't fair but remembering his words and how they'd hurt his brother he couldn't. Instead he stood up walked over to stand by his father's side.

Alan gave his son a look of pride over his acceptance of his punishment. He eased Charlie down over his lap. With practiced ease Alan unbuttoned his son's jeans and eased them and his boxers down to his knees. He didn't speak as he brought his hand down on his youngest son's unprotected backside.

Charlie gasped at the firs swat but then gathered himself for the rest. He was crying openly shortly there after. Seeing the silent tears Alan began to lecture.

"I had better _NOT_," **SWAT, SWAT** "get another call," **SWAT, SWAT** "from _ANYONE_," **SWAT, SWAT** "saying that you," **SWAT, SWAT** "and your brother," **SWAT, SWAT** "are fighting." **SWAT, SWAT** "You will _NOT_," **SWAT, SWAT** "like the consequences,"** SWAT, SWAT** "if I do." **SWAT, SWAT** "Do you understand me?" **SWAT, SWAT**

"Y-yes," Charlie cried, his legs jerking involuntarily.

Alan nodded and stopped swatting, pausing to rub Charlie's back till he had calmed down a little. Charlie tried to stand but was stopped by his father's hand on his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw his father pick up the hairbrush. He didn't protest but he did start a fresh batch of tears.

**SMACK, SMACK** "OW! D-dad," **SMACK, SMACK** "please, n-no more!" **SMACK, SMACK** "I-I'm sorry!" **SWAT, SWAT** "AH!" **SMACK, SMACK **

Alan threw the brush onto the desk and began to rub gentle circles on his son's back. "It's ok Charlie; I've got you."

When Charlie had calmed down a little Alan raised his boxers but took off his shoes and jeans knowing that the jeans would just cause more pain then necessary. He pulled Charlie onto his lap, careful not to let his backside touch anything.

"You're brother loves you Charlie; he didn't mean to hurt your feelings by not calling. But that doesn't give you an excuse to fight him…especially in a place of business." Alan was firm but gentle.

"I'm sorry dad," Charlie cried putting his head on Alan's shoulder.

"It's ok baby." Alan soothed, "You need to apologize to Don."

Charlie nodded his head but said nothing. Alan held him until he heard Charlie's breathing become even. With a smile he eased Charlie onto the bed; laying him on his stomach. He covered his younger son and placed a kiss on his forehead.

With a deep breath he picked up the brush and made his way to Don's room.

------------------------------------

Alan knocked but entered the room before Don had a chance to say anything. Don sat up slowly, barely looking at his father and there fore missing the hairbrush Alan was holding in his hands.

He didn't need to see it to know it was there. He had heard Charlie's cry which was enough for him to know what was going on and what was going to happen.

"Do you have anything to say?" Alan asked.

"I'm too old to be sp-punished," Don replied.

"You're too old to be spanked yet you're not too old to fight with your brother. Seems like irony to me." Alan replied in turn. "Is it fair that I spank your brother and let you get off free?"

Don shook his head; he hated feeling like a kid. He wanted to scream that he wasn't a child but the look of fear and sadness in his brother's eyes made it impossible for him to speak.

Alan sat down on the bed, next to his son. "Can you honestly tell me you don't deserve it?"

"Not like this; please dad," Don pleaded, hating himself even more.

Alan didn't say anything as he pulled Don across his lap and pulled down his sweats and boxers; baring him just as he had Charlie. He didn't make Don wait long for the first swat. Just as Charlie had, Don gasped at the first swat.

Unlike with Charlie, Alan started to lecture right away.

"You are older," **SWAT, SWAT** "then your brother;" **SWAT, SWAT** "I expect you," **SWAT, SWAT** "to act like it." **SWAT, SWAT** "You're also bigger," **SWAT, SWAT** "which means" **SWAT, SWAT** "that you could have," **SWAT, SWAT** "hurt him more," **SWAT, SWAT** "then he hurt you." **SWAT, SWAT** "You know better," **SWAT, SWAT** "then to fight with him," **SWAT, SWAT** "no matter what!" **SWAT, SWAT** "Do you," **SWAT, SWAT** "understand?" **SWAT, SWAT**

"Yes," Don answered quickly, wanting the spanking to be over before he gave way to the sobs threatening to come out.

Alan paused for a moment before picking up the brush. Don knew what was coming, not by looking, but by his father adding pressure to his back. Don tensed waiting for the first smack of the brush. He didn't have to wait long.

"I had better _NOT_" **SMACK, SMACK** "get another call" **SMACK, SMACK** "that you," **SMACK, SMACK** "and your brother" **SMACK, SMACK** "are fighting." **SMACK, SMACK** "You won't like" **SMACK, SMACK** "the consequences," **SMACK, SMACK** "if I do!" **SMACK, SMACK** "Do you understand," **SMACK, SMACK** "me?" **SMACK, SMACK**

"Y-yes," Don answered through his tears.

Alan nodded and concentrated the last of the smacks on the tender under curve.

"OW!" **SMACK, SMACK** "NO!" "Please" **SMACK, SMACK** "AH!" **SMACK, SMACK **"OW!" **SMACK, SMACK **

Alan rubbed circles on Don's back offering him comfort by the motion rather then words, knowing his oldest son wasn't a word person. When Don had calmed down Alan eased his sweats and boxers back in place and helped him sit back down on the bed.

"I know you're frustrated with the case and I know that Charlie knows how to push your buttons but that doesn't give you an excuse to fight your brother." Alan's voice was firm.

"He just me made me so mad," Don explained. "How could he think that I don't care about you or him?"

"You'll have to ask him that," Alan answered gently. "You can do that after you apologize."

Don nodded; he had wanted to apologize all day. He couldn't help but yawn, suddenly tired.

"Take a nap first. I'll wake you two up for supper." Alan suggested.

Don lay down and was asleep before Alan left the room. Alan smiled at his son, covered him, and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Alan made his way downstairs and lay down on the couch, closing his eyes. If anything else, he was sure his sons wouldn't be fighting one another anytime soon.

**EPILOGUE: **

After waking up the two brothers did talk and came to an understanding. Don agreed to text Charlie two simple words after a mission…"I'm ok." If he got no text then Charlie would go home and wait with their father until they got news.

Neither boy actually said I'm sorry; letting their actions speak for them. At their respective jobs the next day they both had a hard time sitting. When Charlie came down to the FBI later that day the two acted as if nothing had ever happened.

As they walked out of their cars Charlie rubbed his backside and looked at his big brothers. "I hope I never piss dad off again."

"Me too buddy…me too," Don laughed.

**THE END**

**A/N 2:** Ok, so this sucked!! Please be nice in your reviews!! Remember, I'm still fighting a bit of writers block…


End file.
